warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crimson Thunder
Crimson Thunder are a Crusading Chapter of unknown origin. They prefer keeping things up close and personal, therefore this Chapter place heavy emphasis on hand to hand combat. Recruitment and Tactics Crimson Thunder prefer to recruit amongst the child soldiers from the war-torn Frontier Worlds of the Imperium and underaged Underhive gangers. Organization and Culture The Chapter is governed by the High Chieftain, who is chosen amongst Chieftains leading individual Grand Companies. The Grand Company led by the High Chieftain holds the title of the First Grand Company - when the title is passed on the Grand Company of deceased High Chieftain takes the number held to that point by the new First Grand Company. Grand Companies break into Clans, let by Clan Champions. Those warriors are chosen based on experience, respect and glory they had accumulated. Although it is an elective title, it is not uncommon for young and ambitious warriors to challenge older Clan Champions to the duel to the death. Martial honor plays important role in the culture of the Crimson Thunder Space Marines. They will look down upon all non-combatants and those preferring sneaking up on the enemy from straight up fight. On the other hand they will be ready to go to extreme lengths for those that have fought side by side with them. All kinds of behaviour viewed as dishonorable are met with the capital punishment, usually without any trial and on the spot. Oath of Blood It is a simple, yet important, ritual form of bonding between the warriors, they will cut open their palms and then shake hands while reciting the oath. It take place on two occasions: *when the Unblooded become elevated to the rank of full fledged battle brother *as a form of ritual pact between the Crimson Thunder and most trusted of their allies. Oldest recorded Oath of Blood is that between the Crimson Thunder and the White Eagles , sworn after so called Shadow Scar War. Battle Honors *Second Theutonus Invasion, known also as the Shadow Scar War – After turning traitor, Sons of Theutonus devoted themselves to the destruction of White Eagles. To achieve that they had made pacts with warp gods and various chaos warbands. After amassing enough power they struck at the Nosteroth Sub-Sector of the Alaburus Sector. Faced with overwhelming odds, White Eagles decided to send a cry for help to the Imperium. According to the existing records, answering their call came Crimson Thunder and Lightning Spears Space Marines Chapters – with their help White Eagles were able to stop chaos forces advance and turn the tide of the war in the battle for the planet Parkan III. **It was not the end of the conflict however, As it turned out that not habitable worlds located on the borders of Alaburus Sector were in fact tomb worlds of a necron dynasty, that had been woke up by the raging war. With the third party joining in the conflict dragged on for many decades. **After the war had come to an end the Oath of Blood had been sworn between Crimson Thunder and White Eagles. Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding